I Won't Give Up
by BellaRose55
Summary: Finn and Rachel are trying to start a family, but are struggling. The past seems to be haunting them and obstacles are thrown their way from every direction. Can they overcome everything with their love and the help of their friends? Will they get the family they've always wanted? Or will the past continue to interfere? Read to find out! Sequel to Everything! All readers welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was negative. Again. All four tests laid on the bathroom countertop with the sign that Rachel had seen countless times. Tears stung her eyes and she threw the tests into the garbage where the rest had gone over the past three years. Everyone had told her she was still so young because she was only twenty six, but she knew that no matter how long she tried this wasn't going to work.

She clenched the sink and held onto for support. A mix of emotions were running through her body and she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her and Finn had gotten married at twenty two- right after they both graduated from college. They were married for a year, before they both decided they wanted a baby. They knew it would be difficult to become pregnant, but they had tried so many things and nothing was working.

Rachel dragged herself to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed in sobs. Her Italian greyhound puppy, Star, jumped onto the bed and rested her head on Rachel's stomach. Rachel gently petted the puppy's soft head and closed her eyes.

They had tried so many fertility treatments and have an adoption agency set up. All of the attempts to get pregnant have failed and so have the adoptions. They had been through several adoption scams. One where the parents were trying to sell the baby, one woman hadn't even been pregnant, another three had decided against it, and one woman who had seemed perfect ended up miscarrying. It was like the world had something against Rachel. After everything she had been through, she deserved a baby.

She jumped as she heard the door opening and she swore to herself for not starting dinner. Star jumped up as well and ran out of the bedroom and to the door to greet Finn. Rachel followed the dog and forced a smile at her husband as he entered the house. She pressed her lips against his as he pulled her into a hug. "Hey."

"Hey, baby. Is something wrong? Were you crying? Your eyes are red." Finn asked with concern as he brushed her dark curls off her face.

"The tests came back negative." She blurted out, before more tears cascaded down her face.

"Oh Rachel." Finn pulled her in for a hug again and she buried her face in his chest. "It's okay. We'll keep trying. Something will work eventually."

"I just want a baby." She sobbed as he gently stroked her soft hair and traced soothing circles on her back.

"I know, I know. Soon, Rachel, soon."

Rachel lifted her head up from Finn's chest and he wiped away her tears with his thumb as she took a deep breath. "Sorry, I forgot to start dinner."

"It's fine. We'll order in from the vegan place."

Rachel nodded and a small smile sprouted across her lips. There was a vegan restaurant and takeout place only a few blocks away and it was one of Rachel's favorite places to eat in the city. "That sounds good."

"I knew it would." He smiled.

After dinner, the two of them sat down to watch _Funny Girl _for the billionth time while cuddling.

"_Please, Jesse, please let me go!" She screamed, but only felt the grip tighten around her aching wrists. And she felt disgusted as she felt his bare skin on hers._

"_You know how long I've been waiting for this." He grinned maliciously. _

"_No, no, no! Please! Get off of me! Get off!" She shrieked, but it was too late. It one swift thrust, everything was taken from her. And it was replaced with a horrific pain both physically and emotionally. "Stop! Please stop!"_

"Stop it! Get off! Jesse, get off me! Please! Stop!" Rachel shrieked as she tossed back and forth in the bed. "Somebody help me! Please stop!"

Finn shot up and turned on the lamp that stood on the nightstand. He gently shook his wife in attempt to wake her. "Rachel, wake up. Wake up, baby. It's just a dream."

Rachel sat up, her breathing quickening and her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear and her body was trembling. Tears sprang to her eyes, before she erupted to sobs.

Finn wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her close. His fingers danced in her loose curls, taking in her sweet vanilla scent. He rocked her back and forth while gently caressing her back. "Shh, it was just a dream."

"It…it was a flashback." She choked out as she sobbed into his broad chest.

"Why? You haven't had one in a while?" Finn asked softly.

"I think I'm just so upset about not having a baby. And…and it's…it's _his _fault. He did this! He made us not be able to have children! I hate him! Even nine years

later, he is ruining my life! I hate him! And he's paying for it by being in jail, but that is not even close to adding up to what he did to me!"

"Rachel, shh. It's okay. You are completely right, okay? But we're not going to let him win. You have gotten so much better since then and we are going to have a baby. You are Rachel Barbra Berry. You can do anything and you don't give up for anything."

"Well I guess we must be patient with the adoption, because I don't think I'm getting pregnant." She said with such gloom in her voice that it broke Finn's heart.

"Don't say that, babe. You never know what will happen. We will do everything in our power to try to get pregnant. Or who knows, maybe the adoption will work."

"I just don't understand what I did to deserve all of this." She said as more tears trickled down her face.

"Nothing, baby, nothing. You don't deserve any of this. And you didn't in high school either. This is all Jesse's fault because for some reason he had a sick obsession with you." Finn said as he continued to hold her close. "Have you discussed not getting pregnant with your psychiatrist?"

"Yes and all she says is that it will happen. We just have to be patient and have hope and not to worry because I am young. I am tired of hearing that! We've been patient for three years and nothing has happened! And I don't care that I'm young, I want a baby now!"

"I know, I know." Finn whispered softly. "Go back to sleep and we'll make another appointment with the doctor in the morning."

Rachel nodded and pulled out of Finn's arms to lay back down. He lied next to her and pulled her tiny body against his. He waited for her to fall asleep before he let himself fall back asleep. When he awoke at six he smiled at Rachel's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and he was surprised that she was still sleeping. She was usually up before him and the one to wake him up.

He grabbed his laptop from the nightstand and opened it up. He clicked on the football icon that brought him to a collage of pictures of him and Rachel. He smiled and opened up the internet before going to Google. He typed fertility help into the search engine and hit enter. He scanned the screen before clicking on a site. He began to read, but glanced at Rachel as she slowly sat up. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning. You're actually up without me or the alarm waking you up?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "What are you doing?"

"Researching." He replied.

Rachel nodded as she stood up and stretched, before heading into the bathroom to shower. When she came back into the room twenty minutes later with a towel wrapped around her petite body, Finn was still researching. "Anything?"

"IVF should work with your situation." Finn said as his eyes peeled away from the screen to look at his wife.

"Nothing ever works right for me." Rachel sighed as she combed through her wet hair. She pulled off her towel and pulled on her bra and underwear.

"Maybe we should try a new doctor."

"Finn, we've been through about eighteen OB/GYN doctors in the city. And I like Dr. Peirce. She seems very experienced and sympathetic and she is nice. And we've been with her for a little over a year now, so she knows everything going on. I really do not want to explain everything to another doctor, either."

"No I like her too, I just…I'm trying…"

"Babe, I know your trying. I'm not mad at you. This is my fault. I'm the one who has the infertility problems." Rachel said as she pulled a dress onto her body.

"Rach, this isn't your fault. You know this is all Jesse's fault. But we're going to get there. It might take a while and be frustrating and upsetting, but it will all be worth it in the end when we're holding that beautiful baby in our arms."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded as she applied her mascara and eyeliner in the mirror. "Did you find any other procedures we haven't tried?"

"Hmm…is this what you have? Ash…Asherman's Syndrome?" Finn asked as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Yeah. That's scarring of the uterus. Of course most women don't get their period with it or get it very scanty, but not me." Rachel rolled her eyes, frustrated that once again the odds were against her. "Why? Did you find something about it?"

"Well it says it can be treated with a…hyster….hysteroscopy, but only a few surgeons are willing to do this with people with Asherman's syndrome for some reason."

"And that gets rid of the scar tissue?" Rachel asked as her face lit up.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I mean it's not a hundred percent guaranteed but it could and in most cases does."

Rachel ran over to the bed and hopped onto the bed beside Finn. She looked at the screen and quickly read over what he was reading. She turned to him and threw her arms around him. "This is great! This…this could work. We have to try this."

"We will as long as it's not too risky. You call Dr. Peirce while I shower." Finn smiled back at Rachel as he closed the laptop and stoop up.

"I'm on it!" Rachel hopped off the bed as Finn headed into the bathroom. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the doctor's office. She finally felt a slight bit of hope, which was something that hadn't happened in the past two years.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! This is the start to my sequel of Everything. All readers are welcomed, but I suggest reading Everything so you're not too confused. Also, in case you are unaware, IVF stands for In Vitro Fertilization. I am sorry for posting this later than I expected. I have been very busy. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress with one hand, while the other rested in Finn's hand. They were in the waiting room to see Dr. Peirce and Rachel was worrying as she always did while they waited. She also hated waiting here because there were usually pregnant woman waiting as well, some even had other children with them, and it made Rachel's heart break. She wanted a baby so badly and it seemed as though that was impossible for her.

"Rachel Hudson?" A young nurse called out as she stepped out from the door. Rachel and Finn stood and followed the nurse down the hall and into one of the examining rooms. "How are you two doing today?"

"Good, you?" Rachel replied as she hopped onto the examining table.

"Good, thanks." The nurse smiled as she flipped through the papers. "So what brings you two here?"

"We wanted to discuss a surgery with Dr. Peirce that could potentially help with our infertility problems." Rachel explained.

"Okay, let me get your blood pressure and weight and Dr. Peirce will be in shortly." The nurse said as she grabbed the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Rachel's arm. After taking her blood pressure, she took her weight and then left the file on the counter, before departing from the room.

Rachel glanced at the poster of a baby sadly. Finn noticed and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I have a feeling this is going to work."

Rachel nodded, before the door opened and Dr. Peirce came through the door. "Hello, how are you two doing?"

"Okay, you?" Rachel asked.

"Good thanks. So no results with the last medication I gave you?"

Rachel shook her head. "I took four tests the other day and they were all negative."

"She was really upset so I was researching and I found that people with Ass…asserman's…"

"_Ash_erman's." Rachel corrected as she shot him a stern glance.

"People with Asherman's syndrome can have some kind of surgery to remove the scar tissue and it usually works to treat infertility." Finn said.

"A hysteroscopy." Rachel added. "Do I post risk to this procedure since nobody has mentioned this to me?"

"Well the reason I haven't suggested this is because due to your previous complications and abdominal injuries and other injuries the procedure, as well as the anesthesia can be risky. And this procedure is new for people with Asherman's syndrome."

"How risky?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the chances are higher with you, but still slim, but we must still be cautious. If we were to do this procedure I would avoid general anesthesia and have either a local anesthesia or an epidural."

"Would this work? Would I have a higher chance of becoming pregnant?"

"The outcome is usually positive. It does not guarantee anything and the scar tissue could grow back, but that it something we cannot determine beforehand."

"Is this something we could do? I mean we've been trying everything and nothing has worked." Finn said.

"Definitely. I heard about surgeons now performing this on people with Asherman's the other week and I was going to tell you to consider it."

"Then set us up, please." Rachel said.

"I will set you up with one of the best surgeons in the city. I'll make sure you get an appointment as soon as possible." Dr. Peirce promised. "I really hope this works out for you two."

"So do I." Rachel whispered as she glanced down at her lap. "Thank you."

"I'll call you to let you know about the appointment." Dr. Peirce said as she started for the door. "And stop that medication since it didn't work."

"Okay, thanks." Rachel said as she hopped off the examining table. She and Finn made their way out to the parking lot and into the car. Rachel felt tears well in her eyes and she pulled the seatbelt over her chest. "Do you blame me because we don't have a baby?"

Finn let go of his seatbelt and turned to look at her. "Rachel, no. Not at all."

"But it is my fault. I'm the one with the problem. I'm the one who can't get pregnant." Rachel said as the tears began to fall down her cheeks slowly.

Finn took her hand and shook his head. "Rachel, this is in no way your fault. You know this is Jesse's fault."

"Well he obviously did it to me for a reason. And I could have been stronger and fought him off. And…"

"Rachel, stop it." Finn cut her off, feeling his heartbreak at her words. "We've been over this before and I thought you finally understood. What he did to you was in no way your fault and you did not deserve it in the least bit. And no matter what you did, he still would have done it. I know you and I know you fought as hard as you could. Especially when he escaped with his inmate friend. There was nothing you could do to stop them. Unfortunately, he had a sick obsession with you. I told you this."

"But I could have stopped it. I _dated _him for Christ's sake! And then I saw that he had an obsession with me when he came back for prom and I brushed it off like it was no big deal. Don't you see, Finn? I could have avoided everything!" She broke down into sobs as memories from high school flooded her mind.

Finn closed his eyes for a moment, realizing that she wasn't over what happened. "Rachel, stop. You were a teenage girl and he was playing sweet and innocent when he dated you. And even if you didn't brush off his obsession with you, he still would have done it."

"He threw _eggs _at me and I still took him back at junior prom."

"Because he was pretending to be sweet! Rachel, nobody saw this coming. We all knew he was bad news, but nobody ever thought he would rape you. Rachel, please stop blaming yourself for this. It kills me when you do this, because the only person to blame is Jesse."

Rachel nodded and leaned over to rest her head on Finn's shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. "Rachel, we will get our baby. I promise."

_Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I was shocked by all the reviews, followers, and favorites just from the first chapter. You guys are amazing! Keep it up! Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn paced the waiting room anxiously. It had now been a little over an hour since Rachel's surgery had begun. They were also performing the In Vitro today in case the scarring did eventually grow back. Earlier in the week, they had taken the egg and sperm sample from them and now the embryo was ready to be inserted in Rachel. Both of them were hoping that this would finally work. They both wanted a baby so badly and it felt like the entire world was against them having one.

Finn sighed impatiently and felt chills run up his spine. Although it wasn't the same hospital, it brought back so many bad memories. Nine years ago, they were in the hospital countless times and it was where they were told they would have problems conceiving.

Finn shot his head up as a familiar doctor entered the waiting room. "Finn Hudson?"

"That's me? Is she okay? How is she doing?" Finn shot out a string of questions as he felt anxiety overwhelm him.

"She is doing just fine." The doctor said calmly. "She only has slight discomfort and the procedure went very smoothly. The first thing she said when we finished was for me to tell you that she was okay. She will be coming in, in two weeks for the blood test to confirm if she is pregnant. For the next few days she should rest and remain relaxed."

Finn nodded as he took in all of the information. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. She is waiting for you."

Finn followed the doctor down the hall and into Rachel's room. She then left to leave the two alone. Finn smiled as his eyes landed on his beautiful wife. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Just a little pressure. The procedure only hurt a little." Rachel replied before Finn leaned down to kiss her lips. "These next two weeks are going to be torture though."

"Aren't they always?" Finn said as he remembered the other times they had to wait after In Vitro.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Then I think we should focus on on the adoption."

"So we can fly out to another state, meet a beautiful baby, and come back with nothing?" Rachel questioned rhetorically as tears welled in her eyes.

Last year they had flew out to Colorado to adopt a baby. They met the baby in the hospital and Rachel had instantly fell in love with the little boy. They spent hours in the hospital with the baby, only to be told that the mother changed her mind. That the mother no longer want to put the baby up for adoption, but wanted to keep him.

Rachel had been heartbroken and had cried the entire flight back to New York. She was depressed for the next two weeks and Finn had to do everything in his power to make her happy.

"We just have to stay strong."

"I'm trying! I'm trying so hard, Finn, but I feel like the world is against me!" She pressed her fingers against her temple as she broke into sobs.

Finn took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Shh. I know. But it's going to happen. You were born to be a mother."

"That may be so, but that all changed when Jesse raped me!" Rachel raised her voice. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath as she felt Finn's large hand push her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just…frustrated and…I don't even know anymore."

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax, baby. It's okay. You need to calm down, otherwise this won't work. Let's wait and see what the results are in two weeks and then we'll take it from there."

Rachel nodded. "When can I go home?"

"In an hour." Finn replied. "I'm going to take off from work for the next couple of days to stay home with you."

"Don't do that. Those kids look forward to your lessons. And I'll be fine."

Finn owned a successful music store that also taught music lessons. He was the one to teach drums and would sometimes fill in for the singing lessons when his friend- and employee- was not there. He loved his job because it was fun and the hours were flexible. He usually came home by six every night. Rachel had been the one to help him open the store.

At first, he had been teaching music at schools after college, but after Rachel received the lead part as Sandy in _Grease _on Broadway and soon after Elphaba in _Wicked_, money was no longer an issue. Finn got the idea of opening his own music store and Rachel helped his dreams come true. Rachel would sometimes even come to the music store and teach special singing lessons and workshops. In return, of her helping his dreams come true, he helped Rachel make another one of her dreams come true. He met a record label due to owning a music store and got Rachel signed. Now she is working on her own album, after starring as almost every lead in Broadway, including Fannie in the revision of _Funny Girl._

Finn looked at her for a moment, before finally speaking up. "We'll see how you're doing in the morning."

"Fine. And you can even get Kurt to come over if I'm not feeling well. He has off tomorrow." Rachel reminded.

Kurt too had been leads in several Broadway plays. He even starred in some plays with Rachel, which was an amazing experience for the two of them. They had become so close since they moved to New York together.

"True." Finn nodded. "I want you to really relax these next few days, okay? Stop stressing yourself out."

"I'll try." Rachel whispered.

"How about a musical marathon? Funny Girl, Rent, Wicked, Grease, and whatever else you want. We'll have some popcorn and other _vegan _treats and cuddle."

"That's sounds amazing." Rachel smiled as she looked at him with loving eyes. She didn't know any other guy who would sit through hours of musicals. "You're the best husband ever."

"Well I have to be because you're the best wife ever." He grinned, before leaning in and planting a kiss to her lips.

Rachel became restless through the next hour and was so happy when they finally discharged her. Finn helped her into the car and they drove home, singing along softly to the radio. He helped her into the house and sat her on the couch. "Don't move. I'm going to get the snacks."

"Okay." Rachel sighed. She hated sitting around, not doing anything. She was used to running around, but she knew if she wanted this to work she need to relax.

Finn headed into the kitchen and put her vegan popcorn into the microwave. He grabbed some other vegan snacks and made her some tea. He put the snacks on a tray and grabbed himself a soda, before making his way back into the living room. He placed the tray on the table and turned the TV on. "Which musical is first?"

"Rent. It shows an amazing love story through the obstacles of their lives. Although their situation is completely different from ours, it's similar to what we're dealing with. Obstacles."

Finn nodded and popped the DVD into the DVD player. He sat on the couch beside his wife and pulled her tiny body onto his lap. He pulled her close, leaving no space between them. He took in her sweet scent as his fingers danced in her curls.

She smiled at the feeling of his strong arms around her. She rested her head against his chest, wishing she could spend all of her time in his arms.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was pretty short. Yes the rest of the Glee members will be in this story. Thanks again! Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel stumbled over the dog as she hurriedly made her way to the kitchen to reach the screaming phone. She grabbed it and her heart stopped as she read the doctor's number on the caller ID. She clicked the green button and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

She and Finn had been waiting for this call for what seemed forever. It was September fourth, ten weeks since the procedure. Rachel had gone in at two weeks for the blood test, but a new nurse, who ended up getting fired, had lost the blood. Rachel was furious, but Finn calmed her down saying it was no big deal. But to Rachel is was. She hadn't wanted to wait any longer. But she had no choice. They went back and now they were still waiting for the results.

"Hello, this is Dr. Pierce, is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, are my results back?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes they are." Dr. Peirce said. "And they came back positive, congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Rachel felt her heart stop at those two last words. _You're pregnant. _She had wanted to hear those words for three years, but hadn't until now. She couldn't believe it. It felt so surreal. "Are-are you serious?"

"Yes I am. While I'm on the phone you should make an appointment for an ultrasound so we can make sure your baby is healthy."

"Do you have anything available for Friday?" Rachel asked, still in astonishment by the news.

"Yes, I have nine, eleven, and two available."

"I'll take the two o'clock one."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much." Rachel said, before she hung up the phone. She let out a squeal and jumped up and down with excitement. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!"

Star let out a little yelp and her tail wagged at Rachel's excitement. Rachel bent down, pulled the dog into her arms, and kissed her soft head. "I'm pregnant, Star!"

Rachel stood and glanced at the clock that read four. Finn would be home in two hours. She couldn't wait to tell him, but she wanted to reveal the great news in a special way. After making a few stops, she had it all planned out.

Rachel was quietly singing _Isn't She Lovely _in kitchen when Finn entered the house. A delicious smell met his nostrils and he smiled. He made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. He nuzzled his nose in her soft curls and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Rachel turned in his arms to face him and reached up to kiss his lips passionately. "Hello."

"Hi babe." Finn grinned as he pushed her hair out of her face. "What smells so good?"

"I made a special dinner." Rachel said softly as she turned her attention back to the food. "It's ready, so go wash your hands."

Finn smirked at her motherly demands and headed to the bathroom to quickly wash his hands. He returned to the dining room and sat down in the chair with a place setting before him. Rachel pulled two trays out of the oven and set them on the center of the table. "Mmm, it smells delicious."

"Vegan lasagna and veggie pie with _baby _carrots, _baby _spinach, and _baby _corn." Rachel smirked as she sat down across from him.

"Lots of baby vegetables." Finn said with a dopey grinned.

Rachel contained her laughter at his oblivion. She loved him more than anything, but sometimes he could be so oblivious. She decided to give him another hint, before she told him. _"Isn't she lovely, made from love…"_

"That song reminds me of junior year when Artie asked Brittany to prom."

Rachel shook her head. She knew he wouldn't get her hints. "I have a present for you."

"Why? It's not a special occasion." Finn said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Just close your eyes." Rachel said and she stood as he did so. She took his large hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Okay, open them."

Finn opened his eyes and stared at his hand on his wife's stomach. A look of puzzlement crossed his face, before it finally settled in. "Rach, are you….you're not…is this…"

Rachel nodded and laughed at his loss of words. "I'm pregnant!"

Finn jumped up and pulled Rachel into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around before hugging her tightly and passionately kissing her lips. "Oh my god! This…this is amazing! You're pregnant! We're having a baby!"

Rachel squealed and an ear-to-ear smile stretched across her face. The couple couldn't be happier. "I have an appointment for a sonogram Friday at two."

"I'm coming with you. I can't wait to see our little baby girl or boy. I want to meet them." Finn spoke quickly as excitement and joy coursed his body.

"Well you still have like nine months to meet him or her." Rachel laughed.

"We have to tell my family, and yours, and Puck…"

"Whoa there, buddy. Calm down. I think we should wait to tell them." Rachel said.

"Why?" Finn inquired with a puzzled expression.

"I'm not saying that there is, but just in case something is wrong with the baby or something happens. Just until we confirm everything is okay on Friday."

"We're going to be parents. We're finally going to be parents!" Finn exclaimed as he pulled Rachel in for another hug. She squealed with excitement and threw her arms around him. "I told you it would happen. If anyone is meant to be a mother, it's you."

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy and excited!" Rachel squealed as she moved out of Finn's arms.

Finn took her small body back into his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth as he began to sing.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight.

Rachel had tears in her eyes when he finished the song and she reached up to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too. And I love this baby." Finn whispered. He kneeled down and placed his hand on her still small stomach, before pressing a kiss against it.

_Review! Sorry it's short! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Babe, come here!" Rachel shouted.

Finn darted out of the connecting bathroom shirtless and still pulling on his jeans. A look of worry washed over his face as he dashed to Rachel. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Are you hurt?"

"Finn, calm down. I'm fine and so is the baby." Rachel giggled at his worry and concern. She stood before the mirror, holding up the white shirt that hugged her body. Her small hand was rested on her stomach and a smile was spread across her lips. "Look, I'm starting to show!"

Finn let out a sigh of relief and glanced down at her stomach. A smile formed as he too saw it. One who did not know Rachel would not notice that she was showing. It only really appeared as if she was bloated if one were to stare at her stomach, but being that Finn saw Rachel every day, he knew it was not just bloating. He had seen her bloated before- or what she complained was bloating- even though she was still so skinny- when she had her period. This was something more and it looked adorable on her. It only made him more excited to see her showing even more. "You are! It's barely noticeable, but it's there. You're glowing too."

Rachel pulled her shirt back down and gently patted her yellow skirt. She pushed her curls behind her ears and turned to Finn. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her hands moved to his bare chest as she continued to kiss him hungrily. She slid her hands down his chest, feeling every muscle. Her hands stopped at the button of his jeans and began to unbutton them. Finn reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and took her hands. "Babe, as much as I would love to do this, we can't. We have to leave in fifteen minutes for the doctor."

"That's plenty of time." Rachel breathed.

"Rach, jeez. Somebody's pregnancy hormones are really kicking in." Finn chuckled. He was shocked to see her like this. The roles were usually reversed.

"Sorry." Rachel giggled. "You're right. We don't really have time. We should actually leave in ten minutes so we can arrive early and not chance the possibility of being late."

Finn nodded. He knew Rachel hated being late. "I'm going to go put a shirt on and finish getting ready. Please don't scare me again."

Rachel giggled again and nodded as he headed back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later and they were heading downstairs and to the garage where their car was parked. Finn opened the car door and helped Rachel in. She shot him a glance and shook her head. "Finn, I'm pregnant, not handicapped. I am capable of transporting myself in and out of the car."

"Can't a guy do something nice for his wife?" He smirked as he slipped inside the driver's seat. "And I want to protect the baby."

Rachel giggled. She sang along to the radio- as always- during the short ride to the doctor's office. When they arrived, the two walked hand in hand into the building and Rachel checked in. she had a huge grin across her face. She usually hated coming here, but this time was different. This time she was pregnant. This time they were going to see their precious baby.

She sprang up anxiously as a familiar nurse finally called her name. She and Finn followed the young woman down the hall and into an examining room. Rachel hopped onto the examining table as the nurse greeted them. She took her blood pressure, weight, and some blood, before telling them that Dr. Pierce would be with them shortly.

Dr. Pierce entered the room a few minutes later and greeted Finn and Rachel. "Congratulations! I told you it would happen."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

"So are you ready to see your baby?"

"More than ready." Rachel's smile grew wide- if possible. She was more than excited to see her baby. She had been waiting for this moment for years.

"So you should be just about eleven weeks now. We'll get a heartbeat as well and make sure everything is looking good. So you can just lift up your shirt."

Rachel pulled her shirt up and shivered as Dr. Pierce gently rubbed the substance over her abdomen. She felt Finn give her hand a slight squeeze as the doctor grabbed the wand and began to move it around on Rachel's stomach. Rachel gasped as a small form appeared on the screen. "Is that my baby?"

"More like _babies_."

Both Finn and Rachel gaped at the doctor with their jaws open. Finn had a mixed expression on his face, but mostly shock and nervousness. "B-b-babies?"

"You're having twins." Dr. Pierce smiled as she pointed to the screen. "That's baby A and that's baby B."

"Finn, we're having twins! _Two _babies!" Rachel squealed with excitement and Finn leaned down to kiss her lips gently. Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as she continued to gawk at the beautiful picture before her. "Can you print out a few pictures for me, please?"

"Of course. I'll also get you a DVD of the sonogram. But first, let's listen to that heartbeat. _Those _heartbeats."

The room went silent as Dr. Pierce moved the Doppler on Rachel's abdomen. Rachel's smile stretched even further as she heard the two heartbeats one after another. Dr. Pierce gently wiped the gel off Rachel's stomach, after she removed the Doppler. "I guess the twins explain why I'm already starting to show."

"Yes. And you are so tiny so you will show more."

"That's what Dr. Stevens said." Rachel whispered as a hint of despair washed over her.

"Dr. Stevens?" Dr. Pierce asked curiously.

"My OB/GYN in Ohio."

Dr. Pierce could read the sudden sadness from Rachel's features and headed towards the door. "I'm going to go get those pictures and DVD. Then we'll discuss a few things."

Rachel slowly sat up as the door shut and Finn moved so he was facing her. "Rachel, why are you talking about this all of a sudden?"

"Because all of this is so familiar. And she should be here with us right now. She would be eight right now. Almost nine." Tears began to stream down her face. "But he took her from me along with everything else." Rachel choked out as she broke in sobs. "I just…I wish I could go back and save her. I should have been able to save her."

"Rachel, you've got to stop blaming yourself for this. It has been almost nine years and you are still blaming yourself. You could not have done anything. It was not your fault. It was all Jesse's and you know that. And right now he's paying for it in jail. I know it's not nearly the same, but still. And Charlotte is watching in heaven right now so proud of her Mommy. Because her Mommy is so strong for getting through everything and continuing to beat every other obstacle."

"I love you." Rachel sniffled as she fell into his open arms.

He held her tight and gently caressed her back. "I love you too. Always and forever."

Rachel pulled back and wiped her tears, before Dr. Pierce returned. "Here are some pictures and a DVD."

"Thank you."

"You're still a vegan, correct?"

"Yes." Rachel responded. "I've already started taking prenatal vitamins and B-12 and vitamin D supplements."

"Wonderful." Dr. Pierce smiled. "And any symptoms?"

"Surprisingly no morning sickness, but a little nauseous every now and then. Some cravings, a few headaches and backaches, sore breasts, and frequent urination."

"I can see your glowing too." Dr. Pierce smiled, causing Rachel to grin. "Well everything is great. The babies are both exceptionally healthy and you are doing great. I'll need to see you again in a month so you can make an appointment on your way out. If you need anything just give a call. Congratulations again."

Rachel squealed as she and Finn left the office. "We're having twins!"

_Thanks for reading! Sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel placed the pie in the oven and glanced at the time. She moved her attention back onto the cheeses that she had begun to cut. She felt large hands wrap around her waist and stop at her growing stomach. She turned her head to meet his lips and pressed a kiss to them. "Rach, I can do that. You go relax."

"Finn, if I let you do this, the cheese will be cut into irregular pentagons instead of cubes. And then after cutting it horrendously, you would eat it all." Rachel grinned as she continued to slice the cheese into perfect cubes.

"True, but don't work too hard. You have to relax for the two little guys in there." Finn smiled as he gently rubbed her bump. "My mom's going to freak when we tell her today."

"So are my dads. And Kurt and everyone." Rachel laughed. They invited everyone over today for dinner and were going to announce that they were finally pregnant. "Even more when we tell them it's twins."

Finn nodded just as the doorbell rang. He pulled away from Rachel and headed into the living room to answer the door. He opened the door to face Kurt, Blaine, Puck, and Quinn. "Hey guys."

"Uncle Finn!" Three-year-old Tyler shouted as he pulled away from Kurt's hand and jumped into Finn's arms.

"Hey there, buddy." Finn pressed a kiss to his head, before dropping him back to his feet.

Kaylin squirmed to get down from Puck's arms, who eventually obliged. She ran into Finn's arms and Finn swung her in the air. "Unca Finn!"

"And where's the beautiful baby girl?" Finn asked as they piled into the house.

"Right here." Quinn smiled as she held up the car seat on her arm that carried a six-month-old baby.

Just as Finn was about to close the door, his parents and Tina and Mike and their one year old son, Aaron arrived, along with Artie and Sugar and their one year old, Natasha. "Hey guys."

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked as she pulled Natalie out of her car seat.

"Kitchen." Finn said as the doorbell rang again. He opened it to find Santana and Brittany with a car seat, Mercedes and Sam with a car seat, and Will and Emma with their two kids. Finn was about to close the door after greeting them, when Hiram and Leroy came in.

"Finn! How are you? We missed you!" Hiram pulled him into a hug and Leroy joined. "Where's my beautiful star?"

"Kitchen." Finn responded.

The two men scurried into the kitchen, where Quinn had just entered to greet Rachel. Rachel turned at the noise and smiled when she saw her fathers. "Dad, Daddy! I missed you."

"We missed you too, sweetie." They pulled her into a hug and both kissed her. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Rachel smiled and she saw her father's exchange a glance. They both knew about her struggles with the infertility, but they didn't want to bring it up. They knew it was a sensitive topic. "Now hand over that cutie, Quinn."

Quinn laughed and handed her Natalie. Rachel pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's head and lifted her in the air, causing the baby to squeal and laugh. "Hello, beautiful. You are so cute!"

"Aunt Rachie!" Kaylin ran into the kitchen and hugged Rachel's legs.

"Hi Kaylin! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good!"

Rachel made her way into the living room to greet everyone. Everyone gathered at the table once the food was ready and everyone filled each other in with their lives. It was crazy that they had all ended up in New York, except for Rachel's dads.

Finn and Rachel glanced at one another and nodded. Rachel stood up and Finn followed, taking her hand. Rachel took a deep breath and tried to contain her smile. "We have some news."

"Is everything okay?" Carole asked with slight concern.

"We're pregnant!" Rachel squealed and the room gasped, before everyone began to congratulate them and all the girls were squealing with excitement. "Wait, that's not it. We're having twins!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt jumped up and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"This is so exciting! More grandkids!" Carole squealed and she too joined the hug.

Soon enough everyone was hugging Rachel and congratulating her. Everyone was very excited and happy for the two. They all knew that they were struggling to have kids and they knew it was worse because it was due to the rapes. It also hadn't helped that all of them had kids, including Kurt and Blaine.

"I knew you were glowing." Quinn smiled.

Rachel pulled off the apron she was wearing to show her growing stomach. Everyone was shocked to see how big she was already. Mercedes's eyes widened as she looked at her friend's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks." Rachel replied, with a smiled stretched widely across her lips.

"Eighteen weeks? Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson, why haven't you told us yet?" Leroy asked.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you all, but I was afraid that something might have happened and I wouldn't be able to handle that and on top of that telling everyone. You all knew about the surgery and the last In Vitro we did and it was finally successful. The babies are both healthy and we have another sonogram Monday. We can find out the sex, but we are not sure we want to. We're still thinking about it."

"I wanted to tell everyone." Finn whispered, earning a glare from Rachel, who then slapped his arm. "Owe!"

Everyone laughed and it was Santana who spoke next. "I think I speak for everyone, that we wanted to ask you about the In Vitro, but didn't want to upset you and when you didn't say anything, we thought it didn't work. But this is so exciting that it did! You're finally going to be a mommy and you definitely deserve it more than anything."

"Thanks Santana." Rachel smiled, before shuffling into the kitchen. She returned with a few pictures in her hands. She handed them to her dads first. "These are my sonogram pictures."

Carole began to cry as she received the pictures and pulled Rachel in for another hug. "I am so happy for you. I told you it would happen eventually. And everything you went through will be worth it once you're holding those beautiful babies."

"It's already worth it." Rachel smiled as she rested her hands on her belly.

"I think you should find out the sexes. That way I can buy adorable clothes and we can decorate the nursery and know what colors to use." Kurt said as he grabbed the pictures from Burt.

The rest of the night was filled with pregnancy talk and babies. The girls shared their pregnancy stories and helpful advice. They also shared great memories from high school and laughed throughout the night. They had a great time and it was wonderful to get everyone together at once.

As everyone began to leave, Rachel pulled Quinn aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"Of course." Quinn said as she followed her friend into the kitchen.

"I can't stop thinking about Charlotte." Rachel spit out, before she had the chance to think about it.

A look of shock came over Quinn's face. She was expecting a pregnancy question, not the words that escaped her mouth. "Rachel…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I should have just kept it…" Rachel began as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"No, no. Rachel, I'm glad you told me. Have you told Finn?" Quinn interrupted and her look of shock turned to a look of sympathy.

"At the first ultrasound, I mentioned that everything seemed so familiar and I missed her, but we haven't talked about it since. It's just that she would have been almost nine and I can't help but think what she would look like and how she would be doing in school and if she would be singing or dancing. I feel like I shouldn't be happy because she's not here. And I feel guilty that I'm pregnant because I don't want her to think I'm replacing her, because I'm not."

"Whoa, Rachel, calm down. You should be happy. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through and you shouldn't feel guilty. Charlotte knows that you are not replacing her. She knows you love her, because she is up there watching you and being happy that her mother is so strong and finally happy."

Rachel nodded, but the tears began to fall down her face. "But I just can't stop thinking about that day. I was bleeding so much and the pain was horrible and I knew I could have just given up right there, but I didn't for her. And then her tiny body was in my arms and it was all worth it even despite the pain and the rapes and everything else. She looked just like me, except beautiful. Big brown eyes and dark hair. She was gorgeous. The cutest thing I'd ever seen. I patted her on the butt like the doctors do and she let out this tiny scream, but then she went silent. I…I told her it was…o-okay." Rachel began to sob as she relived the memory. "I tied a knot in her umbilical cord. I remember thinking how it was crazy that I only knew her for a minute, but I loved her more than anything. I felt so helpless though. Here was my tiny baby in my arms, in desperate need of a doctor, and I couldn't do anything. I was her mother and I couldn't help her."

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered.

"J-Jesse came back over and he told me it was time for round three. I told him we had to get to the hospital for the baby, for _his _baby, but he…ignored me and he began to…t-touch me. I yelled at him to stop and he told me I wanted it. That I was a worthless s-slut. Charlotte began…t-to wheeze. She couldn't breathe and I…I couldn't do anything. I tried CPR, but it didn't work. I just remember her tiny body shaking and gasping for air and then it just fell still in my arms. She _died _in my arms. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he…he took her from me and threw h-her and then he did it again. He r-raped me for the ninth time!"

Rachel collapsed into Quinn's arms as sobs racked her body. Quinn wrapped her arms around the sobbing brunette and gently rubbed her back. She was shocked Finn or Puck hadn't come into the kitchen to see what was going on, but then again they were loud in there and so was Kaylin, who was way overdue for bed.

Quinn held her and let her cry. "Shh, it's okay, Rachel. It's good to let it all out. I think you needed that."

"I've never told anyone that before." Rachel choked out. "I just never wanted to. I couldn't. But I just keep seeing her shaking body. And she was so tiny and innocent and then she just fell lifeless in my arms. And all he did was throw her. I don't even have a picture of her. Finn never saw her. Nobody but me and that…that monster! And all I have left of her is my memory and half of it is of her dying. The other half is holding her tiny body in my arms and feeling so helpless."

Quinn glanced in the doorway as Finn and Puck entered. They both stopped when the saw Rachel and Finn's face turned to concern. "Rach, what's the matter, baby?"

"Rachel, are you okay?" Puck asked as he glanced at Quinn.

"Rachel, are you in pain? Is something wrong with the babies?" Finn moved towards her and gently touched her arm. She stood straight and let herself fall against his strong body. He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed against his chest. "Rachel, baby, tell me what's wrong."

"Charlotte." She spit out.

"Rach…"

"She's not over it, Finn." Quinn whispered. Tears were welled in her eyes. She felt so much sympathy for Rachel. Anyone would be destroyed after going through that, even if it was nine years ago. It was horrible for your baby to die, but this was even worse.

"Baby, you have to talk to me." Finn said as he lifted her face and wiped her hair out of the way. "Everything is okay. I've got you, but you have to talk."

Rachel retold the story as Finn held her in his arms. She took a deep breath when she was finished and glanced at everyone. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Rach, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you got that out. You've been holding it in for all these years. You need to tell Dr. McCarthy. She can help you get through this."

Rachel nodded and Finn gently wiped the tears. A small smiled formed on Rachel's lips. "I think the pregnancy hormones are also contributing to this."

"Oh how I love those pregnancy hormones." Puck laughed, lightening the mood of the room.

"You try being the one carrying a baby for practically ten months and then having to deliver it!" Quinn retorted.

"Look, you got me in trouble, Rachel." Puck joked and Rachel laughed.

Kaylin came running into the kitchen to see what was going on and stopped when she saw Rachel's dampened cheeks and watery, puffy eyes. "Aunt Rachie, what wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rachel smiled and pulled out of Finn's arms. She leaned over and lifted Kaylin up, pressing a kiss to her head. "Kaylin, what do you say Uncle Finn and I take you out soon with Natalie and give Mommy and Daddy a night out alone?"

"Yeah! I wanna stay with you!" Kaylin squealed as she played with Rachel's long curls.

"Oh Rachel, you don't have to." Quinn said.

"We _want _to. You guys deserve a night alone and Finn and I have been dying to spend some time with the kids. And now I won't go home and cry after seeing them."

"Oh Rach, you went home and cried every time?" Quinn asked with a small frown.

Rachel nodded and placed her free hand on her bump. "But it was all worth it, because now I have these two beautiful babies."

"Alright, let's get out of here. Kaylin needs to get to bed." Quinn said. "If you need anything, at any time, just call me."

"Or me." Puck added. "You know we're always here for you. Day or night."

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Rachel slipped Kaylin back onto her feet and pulled Quinn and Puck in for a hug. "Goodbye, beautiful. I'll talk to Mommy about when you'll come over."

"Okay, bye Aunt Rachie. I love you!"

"I love you too."

They walked them to the door and Rachel and Finn kissed a sleeping Natalie goodbye. They said goodbye to Quinn and Puck again, before they finally left. After making sure Rachel was okay, Finn took her into their bedroom and after both changing they got into bed and snuggled up to one another, with both their hands resting on Rachel's stomach.

_Thanks for reading! I'm not sure I liked this chapter, but I hope you did. I know you have all been waiting for the other glee members. They will be appearing throughout the story._

_Who else has been going crazy over the Finchel separation? Last night when she painted over his name I just started bawling! Brody is a very attractive guy, but he needs to stay away from Rachel! _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel turned to face Kaylin, who had a smile stretched across her face. "What do you want to do today, Kaylin?"

Kaylin shrugged as she stared up at Rachel. "When Uncle Finn get home?"

"In a little while. He's bringing Tyler with him. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine need a night out too. Tyler's sleeping over too." Rachel replied as she sat down on the couch and pulled Kaylin next to her. "We can do anything you want."

"Bowling!" Kaylin squealed.

Rachel burrowed her eyebrows at the excited three year old. "Bowling? You know what bowling is?"

"Yup! Mommy and Daddy took me one day. But they told me they play cool music and the lights get cool at night."

"Oh moonlight bowling. You want to go to moonlight bowling?" Rachel questioned.

Kaylin nodded. "Yeah!"

"But it's late. You don't have a bedtime tonight because Uncle Finn and I will let you get away with it, but you sure you'll feel up to it? You won't be tired?"

"Nope! I wasn't tired when I came here." Kaylin said, reminding Rachel when she stayed up late when everyone came over.

"Okay, I'll talk to Uncle Finn when he gets home. We have to make sure Tyler wants to go too."

Rachel took Natalie and Kaylin into the kitchen so she could start dinner. She placed Natalie into the highchair that she had already bought and Kaylin hopped onto a chair. She gave Kaylin a coloring book and crayons and handed Natalie a few toys. She asked Kaylin how Preschool was going as she began to cook her vegan mac n cheese and chicken nuggets. It was a kid friendly meal and they would never know that it was soy and vegan cheese.

Rachel sat down in between Kaylin and Natalie when she was done. She was waiting for Finn to get home to cook the pasta for the mac n cheese. She glanced at the picture Kaylin was coloring and smiled. She colored well for age. "Very nice, Kaylin."

"Thank you!"

Rachel turned her head at the sound of the door rattling. She smiled as she heard a little voice as the door opened. Tyler came running into the kitchen with Finn following behind. "Aunt Rachel!"

"Hey Tyler. How are you?" Rachel kissed his head as he jumped onto her lap and threw his arms around her.

"Good!"

Rachel stood up and placed Tyler in the chair where she was sitting and he began to converse with Kaylin. Rachel took a few steps closer to Finn and reached up to press a kiss to his lips. "Hi."

"Hey baby. How are you doing? How are my babies?" He asked as he gently rubbed her belly.

"Good." She smiled and turned to the kids. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes so go wash your hands. You too, Finn."

Finn nodded and took the kids into the bathroom to wash their hands. They returned a few minutes later, shocked to see the table already set. "Rachel, you did that quick."

"_Quickly_." She corrected.

Finn chuckled at her perfect grammar and pulled Natalie out of her highchair. Kaylin and Tyler hopped onto a chair and watched as Rachel set a plate of vegan chicken nuggets on the table. Finn sat Natalie down on his lap and she began to slightly whine. "Babe, what is Natalie eating?"

"I have some veggies for her." Rachel said as she reached into the fridge to grab them. "Are you going to feed her?"

"I probably need the practice." He laughed and Rachel nodded, handing him the bowl. She then drained the pasta and mixed it with the sauce, before setting it down on the table.

She sat down next to Kaylin and served everyone while Finn fed Natalie. "Finn, Kaylin wants to go to moonlight bowling tonight. Tyler, do you want to go bowling?"

"Sure." Tyler shrugged.

"Awesome! I'd love to go moonlight bowling. I haven't gone since college. We should start going bowling more often again. I have me leagues, but I used to be in there all the time."

Rachel shook her head at his kid-like reaction. "Finn, with the babies coming, I don't think we'll be spending much time in the bowling alley."

"Well before they come and then when they get older."

"Okay." Rachel giggled.

After dinner they played a few games and then Rachel made Kaylin and Tyler take a short nap at eight thirty. She was aware it might mess up their schedule, but she didn't want them to be too tired for bowling and she figured that bowling would tire them. Plus, she didn't really care because they were with her for one night and it was her job to spoil them. She woke them up at nine and Finn took them to go to the bathroom while Rachel fixed her hair with Natalie in her bedroom. She grabbed Natalie off the floor when she was done and spun her in the air. The baby giggled and squealed and Rachel knelt down before her car seat with her in her arms. "You're wide awake for bowling too. Let's see how late you stay up till."

"Laa!" Natalie squealed as her chubby hand grabbed Rachel's long curls.

"Yeah!" Rachel replied in a high tone. She pulled the jacket onto Natalie and slipped her into the car seat. She buckled her up and stood, slipping on her boots and grabbing her jacket. She picked up the car seat and met Finn and the kids by the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Kaylin shouted excitedly.

The ride to the bowling alley was short and when they entered, all of the workers greeted Finn enthusiastically. Finn was like a god in the bowling alley and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her of their bowling date all those years ago.

"Ahh, it's the famous wife." The guy behind the counter smile as he saw Rachel. "Congratulations by the way. I heard about the babies."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"What are you two babysitting tonight?" He asked as he nodded towards the children.

"Yeah we're giving Puck and Quinn a break tonight and my brother Kurt." Finn said and he playfully ruffled his hair.

"I'll give you lane 3."

They got their shoes and settled down by their lane. Kaylin was up first. She grabbed her six-pound ball and carried it up to the lane. She threw it on the lane and watched as it gradually made its way to the pins, knocking down six.

She ran back with excitement and clapped her hands.

"Good job, Kay!" Rachel praised.

The lights went out, the disco ball turned on, and the music played throughout the bowling alley. Finn and Rachel laughed as Natalie squealed with excitement and Kaylin and Tyler began to dance to the music.

Rachel stood after Tyler bowled and grabbed the eight pound, red ball. She rolled the ball down the lane and watched it fall into the pocket, knowing down all the pins. Rachel squealed with excitement and jumped, throwing herself into Finn's arms. "I got a strike!"

Finn chuckled at his wife and pecked her lips. "You make it sound like you've never gotten a strike before."

"I never get it the first time." Rachel said as Finn grabbed his personalized ball and threw it down the lane. His ball rolled straight by the gutter and curved in at the end, but only knocked down eight pins. "I'm beating you!"

Kaylin giggled. "Aunt Rachie is winning!"

"It won't stay that way for long." Finn laughed and grabbed his ball again. His balled curved down the lane again, but only knocked down one of the two pins. "Oh!"

Rachel, Kaylin, and Tyler all laughed, which resulted in Natalie laughing. "Even Natalie thinks it's funny that you missed that."

"Just wait. I'm gonna kick all of your butts!" Finn said as he lifted both Kaylin and Tyler, causing them to squeal and giggle.

In the eighth frame, Rachel threw another strike after throwing three strikes and four spares. She jumped with excitement and clapped her hands. "I'm going to break my high score!"

"You already did." Finn smiled. "I think it's the babies. They're going to be professional bowlers."

Rachel finished the game with a 188 and she jumped with excitement. "Look how well I did!"

"Good job, baby." Finn said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Aunt Rachel, you good bowler." Tyler said with amazement as he looked up at the screen.

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled as she scooped him up. "You and Kaylin bowled great! Look at your scores!"

Rachel put Tyler down and watched as he and Kaylin began to dance to the next song. She laughed and felt Finn's arms wrap around her as he leaned in to her ear. "Just think, in a few years this will be doing this with these little guys."

Rachel smiled widely as Finn rested his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait."

_I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed! Thank for reading! Review!_

_P.S. That Finchel breakup was heart wrenching and they better get back together! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel shot up as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She had been having cramps all night, but now it was suddenly worse. It felt as if someone was stabbing her abdomen and the pain felt all too familiar. She turned the lamp on beside her bed and was horrified to feel what felt like blood beneath her. Now it really felt all too familiar. She shook Finn awake nervously as she clenched her stomach in pain. He groaned in protest and she continued to shake him. "Finn, get up. We need to get to the hospital now."

He suddenly sat up and hopped out of bed. "Hospital? The babies are coming? Isn't it too soon?"

"Finn, stop! I'm bleeding and I have horrible pain. Please just get me to the hospital." Rachel explained as calmly as she could, despite the atrocious pain and the fact that she was more nervous than anything for the life of her babies.

Finn dressed himself within seconds and pulled his shoes on and his jacket. He grabbed her jacket, thankful her maternity pajamas were a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Rachel threw the covers off her and gasped when she saw the puddle of blood that continued to gush out of her. "Oh god. Finn, help!"

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, convincing himself too. He lifted her out of the bed, but placed her back down to grab a pair of clean sweat pants. A pained moan escaped her trembling lips and she bent over in pain. Finn grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 911. After quickly telling the operator the situation, she told him an ambulance was on the way and to stay on the phone. She told him to stay calm and he wanted to yell at her, but didn't for Rachel's sake. How was he supposed to remain calm when his wife and his two kids' lives were on the line?

"Finn." Rachel whimpered as she continued to hold her stomach as if trying to protect her babies.

Finn dropped the phone and took her hand. He felt her squeeze and he took his other hand to gently rub her shoulder. "Shh, I know. Help is on its way."

The faint sounds of sirens could be heard and they increasingly grew louder. The sound became piercing and Finn could see the lights flashing through the window. Finn scooped Rachel up, ignoring the fact that he could feel blood seeping through his shirt from her. He was surprised that even at twenty-two weeks pregnant Rachel was still light. And he knew she had gained the amount of weight she was supposed to because her baby bump was protruding.

He rushed out of the room and towards the front door, only to be met by paramedics and a gurney in the hallway of their building. He followed them down the stairs and saw many people gathered outside to see what the commotion was about. He jumped into the ambulance with Rachel and took her hand again.

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face as paramedics surrounded her. The ride to the hospital was short, but it felt like hours. They rushed her into the emergency room and immediately doctors took over. "Twenty-six year old woman, twenty-two weeks pregnant with twins."

Finn followed them into a room, shocked that they hadn't kicked him out yet. But he refused to leave. Rachel needed him.

Rachel let out a frightened scream as a male doctor pulled off her bloody sweatpants to examine her. "Stop! Don't touch me!"

Finn cringed when he realized the male doctor attempting to examine Rachel. Even nine years later, Rachel was afraid of men. She would never let them too close to her unless she knew them. And she always had woman doctors.

Finn saw the confused and shocked faces on the doctors' faces and spoke up to inform them. "She was raped nine years ago and is still kind of afraid of men."

"Oh god. I've got it, Dr. Shultz." A young female doctor stepped in, while a young nurse comforted Rachel along with Finn.

"My babies! Please help them!" Rachel shouted as doctors raced around the room.

"It's going to be okay, baby." Finn whispered as he gently stroked back her hair.

They had to inject her several times in order to stop the labor. When they finally stopped that and the bleeding, they performed an ultrasound. Rachel was so nervous that she was trembling. She held Finn's hand tight as the gently rubbed the gel across her belly. "Great news, the babies are both doing well. They are both healthy."

"Oh thank god." Rachel let out a sigh of relief and tears of joy began to fall from her tired eyes. Finn wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Would you like to know the sexes? You two haven't found out yet, correct?"

"We haven't." Finn said as he looked at Rachel for an answer and she nodded. "But we would love to know."

"You're having a boy and a girl!"

Rachel let out a tiny squeal. "A boy _and _a girl! That's a little Finn and a little Rachel."

"You're going to have to stay on bed rest though. We're going to keep you over night and then at home you need to rest for a few weeks."

"That means actually relaxing, Rachel." Finn said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will, but only to protect my babies."

"Good." The doctor said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Just a little tired." Rachel replied as she leaned her head back.

"That's normal." The doctor nodded as she cleaned Rachel's stomach. "I'm going to leave you two alone, but if you need anything just hit that button on the nightstand."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the door closed.

"You okay, baby?" Finn asked, concern laced in his words.

"Yeah. I'm just so glad they're okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost them. I don't think I would be able to handle that again. Especially after waiting so long to have them." Rachel said as tears welled in her eyes.

Finn squeezed her hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I know, I know. But they're okay. And in a few more months, we'll be holding them."

Rachel sighed and nodded as she wiped the few tears that fell. "I know. I'm sorry, I'm a little emotional because of them."

"A little?" Finn asked sarcastically as a smirk fell upon his lips.

Rachel grinned and slapped him playfully. "I'm the one carrying these babies."

"I know, I'm joking. And I completely respect you. I would never be able to do that." Finn said as he leaned down again, this time to kiss her lips.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

_Thanks for reading! Review! _

_P.S. I was very disappointed that there was no Rachel or Kurt in the last episode of Glee. There _is _no Glee without Rachel. But I'm excited for "You're The One That I Want" next week! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel moved her feet up to let Finn sit down on the couch. She moved so she was sitting beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest. "Are those photo albums?"

"I found them in the storage closet." Finn said as he opened the first one.

"Oh my god." Rachel squealed at the picture of her and Finn. They were standing at the bridge at Central Park and both of their smiles were ear to ear. "This is when your proposed!"

_Rachel made her way into the kitchen of her and Finn's apartment. She placed her bag down and burrowed her eyebrows when she found a note sitting on the counter. _

Dear Rach,

Meet me at the Central Park bridge at eight. Wear something fancy. Love you!

Love Finn

_Rachel smiled at her amazing boyfriend. He was always doing something special. She glanced at the clock, realizing she only had an hour. She quickly made her way to the bedroom and opened her closet. She texted Kurt to come help her, saying it was a fashion emergency. He managed to arrive five minutes later and gushed about the note. "Darling, we have to make you look amazing." _

"_Help! I only have an hour! I don't know what to wear!" Rachel panicked. _

_Kurt pulled out a red dress and his eyes widened. "Rachel, when have you ever worn this?"_

"_I haven't. I really like it, but I don't think I like it on me." She whispered and she looked at the ground. _

"_Go put this on, now." Kurt demanded as he threw the dress at her. "I'll get the curling iron on and find shoes." _

_Rachel obeyed and headed into the connected bathroom. She pulled off her skirt and shirt and neatly folded them, before pulling on the dress. She took a deep breath, before opened the door. Kurt turned and his jaw dropped. "Damn, Rachel. You look hot!" _

"_Thanks." Rachel said, almost as a question. _

"_And jeez, did you get implants?" He asked._

_Rachel blushed. "No, Kurt! They just got bigger after…Charlotte."_

"_Sorry." Kurt said, knowing the topic was sensitive. "But why haven't you showed them off? You can't cover those up!"_

"_Kurt!" Rachel scolded. _

"_Sorry." Kurt chuckled. "Get over here so I can curl your hair. And I want you to wear those shoes." _

_Rachel sat down on a chair while Kurt curled her hair. He then fixed the light makeup she was wearing and handed her a necklace and bracelet- both gifts from Finn- to wear. She stood and slipped on the pair of heels, before standing before the mirror. "Kurt, I don't know about this…"_

"_Rachel, you look _amazing_. You're going to make Finn drool. And that is all you, sweetheart. Barely any makeup." _

_Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. She grabbed her purse and started for the door. "Okay. I'm going."_

"_Have fun and be careful. Call me and tell me every detail."_

"_Okay, thanks again, Kurt. Bye!" _

_Finn waited anxiously on the bridge for Rachel to arrive. His heart suddenly stopped and his jaw dropped when his eyes landed on her. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft curls. She was wearing a red, V-neck dress that hugged every curve perfectly. The dress was ruched all over and she paired it with a strappy red heel that made her gorgeous legs look miles long. "Wow Rachel….you look…amazing."_

"_You don't look too bad yourself." She smirked as she eyed his suit. She reached up to kiss his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist. _

"_I was going to wait till after dinner to do this, but I'm too nervous. I can't wait any longer." Finn said, before he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket to pull out a small squared box. "Rachel, I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life. You are my life. You mean everything to me. I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you. You are a star that shines so brightly and for some reason you chose to love me. _

"_When a couple gets married, they promise to stick with one another through hard times and good times. But we've already done that. We have been through everything together and we've never stopped loving each other. I've loved you since sophomore year in high school. You are amazing. You have the biggest heart, you're beautiful and gorgeous and sexy, you have an amazing talent, you are so incredibly strong, and your love is unbelievable. I will never ever stop loving you. We are tether together forever. So Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" _

_Rachel had tears of joy welled in her eyes and a large smile stretched across her lips. She stared down at the silver, diamond-encrusted ring with two overlapping hearts. "Oh my god. Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times, yes! Of course!" _

_Finn slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. He pulled her body close to his and passionately pressed his lips to hers. They heard people around them applaud and when they pulled apart Finn lifted her by the waist and spun her around, before pressing another kiss to her lips. He placed her down on her feet and began to sing._

"And then you took me to Sardi's for dinner." Rachel smiled as Finn flipped to the next page. "Oh our wedding!"

_The beginning notes of _Faithfully _began to play throughout the room. Finn strolled towards his wife with two microphones in his hand. A large smile stretched across Rachel's lips and her eyes watered. Finn had been planning their first dance song and insisted Rachel waited until the night to hear it. Now she knew why. _

_He began to sing just as he reached her. He took her hand and gave her the second microphone. She took it from him with a smile and began to sing her part. They both sang with such passion as if they were the only two in the world. _

_They shared a kiss as the song ended. Everyone began to join the dance floor as a new song started and Finn pulled Rachel close. "Have I told you how beautiful you look, Mrs. Hudson?"_

"_Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Mr. Hudson." Rachel smiled. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Finn smiled as he leaned down to kiss her yet again. _

Rachel wiped her eyes at the memories of her wedding night. "That was such an amazing night."

"We also made love for the first time that night." Finn smirked. "Shall we go recreate that memory?"

Rachel slapped him playfully. "I'm on bed rest and I look like a whale."

"You look beautiful. The pregnancy bump looks adorable on you." Finn smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Rachel smiled and flipped to the next page. "This was our first thanksgiving married when you attempted to make turkey."

"Oh god." Finn chuckled at the memory.

"_Finn, it smells like burn! Have you checked on the turkey?" Rachel called from her bedroom as she curled her hair. _

"_I'll check on it in a minute." He called back as his eyes remained glued on the TV. _

_Rachel departed from the bedroom and her eyes grew wide when she saw the smoke dispersing from the kitchen. "Finn! The turkey's burning!"_

_Finn turned his head and saw the smoke. He jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen with Rachel. She threw open the oven to find the turkey on fire. "Oh my god! Finn! Quick! Get the fire extinguisher!" _

"_Where is it?" He asked as she spun in circles. He grabbed a towel and threw it at the fire, only making it worse. _

"_Finn!" Rachel screamed and grabbed the extinguisher from a cabinet. She sprayed at it until the fire stopped. She sighed as she placed the extinguisher on the counter. "I knew I shouldn't have let you cook a turkey."_

"_Oops. I was watching the game and forgot about it." Finn said sheepishly. _

_Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Let me clean this up and I'll make my vegan turkey." _

"_I should have let you do that from the beginning." Finn chuckled as he pulled the black, burnt turkey out of the oven. He opened the garbage and threw it in._

"_This is the last time I trust you in the kitchen." Rachel laughed. _

Rachel laughed at the memory. "Oh Finn."

"It turned out to be a good thanksgiving though. That vegan turkey was really good." He said as his mouth watered at just the thought. "I learned never to cook again."

Rachel giggled and closed the album. She snuggled into Finn and he held her close, softly stroking her hair. Rachel reached up and pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too. And these little guys." Finn said as he rested his large hand on Rachel's growing belly.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_

_P.S. I feel like I keep saying this, but Glee is killing me! The Finchel scenes last episode broke my heart. From the adorable flashback and then right to the heartbreaking scene between them. I have faith they will get back together though. Finchel is Glee's power couple!_

_Happy late Thanksgiving! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel exited the theater after a late meeting about the last show she had done. Of course she had stayed later to practice a song she had been working on and now it was late. She turned onto the dark, empty street, taking the shortcut to the apartment. She gasped as she felt a rough hand grab her. She went to scream, but a large hand covered her mouth. Tears instantly welled in her eyes as memories from nine years ago flashed in her mind. She struggled against the hard grip, but she wasn't strong enough. "Hello Rachel. It's been so long since we've seen each other."

Rachel froze at the familiar voice that haunted her dreams for so long. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. This had to be a nightmare. She shut her eyes, but when she opened them, she was still in his tight grip. She bit down on his hand and he pulled away. He pushed her to the ground and she let out a yelp. Her hands flew to her stomach to protect her babies and she screamed for help at the chance.

Jesse pulled out a gun, forced her onto her feet, and held it against her stomach. "You make another sound and those precious babies are gone."

"P-please. What…what do you w-want?" Rachel trembled as tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted this to be a nightmare so badly. But this was really happening.

"Oh you know what I want." He whispered in a low voice that made Rachel shudder.

Jesse brought Rachel down the alley with the gun pressed against her stomach. She managed to reach a hand into her bag and pull a handful of things out. She dropped them down the alley as a trail. She knew Finn would come looking for her in a few minutes after she wasn't back home. She just hoped it was before anything happened to her or her babies.

He forced her down the stairs and into a sleazy apartment. He threw her on the floor and the locked the door. Then he turned back to her with a malicious grin. "Take off your clothes."

Rachel shook her head as her heart pounded in her chest and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "N-no. Please."

"Take off your clothes." He demanded again, but this time pointed the gun back at her stomach.

A sob escaped her lips and she reluctantly obeyed, only for the sake of her children's lives. Her trembling hands struggled to undo the buttons on her jeans though and Jesse became angry. He pushed her hands aside, ripped her blouse off, and pulled her pants off. She was left in her bra and underwear and it suddenly felt like she was seventeen again. "J-Jesse, please d-don't do th-this."

"Shut up!" He backhanded her face and she knew it would leave a bruise. She cradled her red face in her hand, while the other hands held her stomach protectively.

He grabbed a clump of her long curls and yanked her onto her feet. She stumbled, but regained her balance on her shaking feet. He slammed her body against the wall, causing a whimper to escape her lips. He attacked her lips and when he finally pulled away, she felt blood pooling into her mouth. His hands roughly explored her body as he left a trail of unwanted, hostile kisses down her neck and to her chest, biting her in the process. His hand stopped on her stomach and he pushed down on it painfully. "I'm not really liking this here. It might get in the way of our fun. I might have to get rid of it."

"N-no! P-please!" Rachel pleaded terrified.

Jesse reached into his back pocket again, this time pulling out a knife. Rachel gasped horrified and he skimmed her stomach with the sharp blade.

"Oh god. Please no." Rachel whispered.

He moved the knife to her arm and pressed the blade into her skin. She let out a pained gasp and shut her eyes in attempt to distract herself from the pain. Jesse's hand moved down her body and slipped beneath her underwear. She flinched and squirmed, struggling to get free from his grip. She used every bit of strength she had to knee him in the crotch and punch him. "You bitch!"

Rachel darted for the door, but as she rattled with the lock, Jesse grabbed her by the waist and shoved her to the floor. He kicked her side and she let out a scream. He pulled out a roll of masking tape and placed it across her mouth. Then he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and despite her thrashing, he tightly handcuffed her wrists behind her back. He grabbed the knife again and began to carve the blade into her inner thigh. A muffled scream escaped her lips as he dug deeper and deeper, letting the blood rapidly ooze from the gash.

He dropped the knife and his hands wandered back to her underwear. He tore them off and threw them across the room. While one hand harassed her lower body, the other wandered to her chest and unclasped her bra. He threw that too and his hands roughly assaulted her.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she was back in high school and that terrified her. It never once crossed her mind that Jesse was going to attack her again. All she wanted to do was escape and be held by Finn. She wanted her babies to be okay. She _needed _her babies to be okay. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them. Especially now that they had gotten so far.

Just as Jesse unbuttoned his jeans, the doorknob rattled incessantly. Jesse grunted and was about to grab Rachel, when the door flung open. Finn stood in the doorway, worried and furious. He lunged himself at Jesse, throwing punches left and right even after Jesse was knocked out. The only thing that stopped him was the terrified cries of his wife. He dashed to her side and gently pulled the tape off her mouth. Her undid the handcuffs and cringed at the angry red marks that formed on her wrists from them. Rachel was the only thing stopping him from killing Jesse with his own two hands.

Rachel shook violently and sobs racked her body. Finn pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her. He took her in his arms and gently rubbed her back. "Shh, I've got you baby. Help is on the way."

Alarms blared through the city, growing louder as they reached their destination Police and paramedics rushed in, taking Jesse away in handcuffs and pulling Rachel onto a gurney. She screamed at every touch, reminding Finn of high school. The thing that terrified Finn the most was not only could he lose his babies, but also Rachel.

_I bet you didn't see that one coming! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Review!_

_P.S. Holy crap! I hope Marley is okay! Kitty needs to stop bothering the poor girl!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light. Her entire body ached and her arm and thigh felt like they were on fire. She suddenly panicked as the events from hours before played in her head. Her breath quickened and she began to grab at her stomach. "My babies! My babies!"

Finn's eyes shot open from the chair beside her bed. He was instantly by her side, brushing her loose curls off her face. "Shh, it's okay, Rach. They're both okay."

"They're okay?" She asked slightly calming down.

"They're both safe and healthy. But I was very worried about you. You had to have many stitches on your arm and leg. And you're all bruised and scratched." Finn said as he took her hand and gently stroked her hair. "What the hell happened?"

Tears immediately pooled in her eyes. "I was leaving my meeting and he…he grabbed me. He covered my mouth and I tried to fight, but he was too strong. I bit his hand, but he got angry and pushed me and I fell. He…he pulled out a g-gun. He told me if a made a sound my babies…my babies would be gone and he held the gun to my stomach. He dragged me to that place and told me to take my clothes off, but I was too slow so he got angry and ripped them off. I begged but he slapped me, made me stand, and pushed me against the wall. He…he t-touched me. And then he…pressed on my stomach and said he-he didn't like it there and pulled out a knife. He cut my arm and I knew I had to get out of there. So I tried to fight. I kicked him in the groin and punched him, but he was too quick and I only made him angrier. He threw me on the floor and kicked me and then taped my mouth and handcuffed me. He pulled off my br-bra and under-underwear and cut my thigh. He t-touched me again and then he was just about…about to and you…oh god you saved me."

Finn sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap as she sobbed into his chest. He was so thankful he got there in time before Jesse was able to rape her yet again. He gently caressed her back as his fingers danced in her soft curls. "It's okay, baby. I've got you now. He's gone. He...he died."

"He…h-he did?"

"He escaped from the cops and they shot him. He can't get to you anymore."

"How…how'd he get out?" She choked out through sobs.

"He got out early on parole for good behavior."

"How'd you find me?"

"I got nervous after you didn't come home so I went to the theater, but then I found the trail you left. I called 911, but I went in anyway because I knew you needed me."

"I don't know what I would do if the babies weren't okay." Rachel whispered into his chest.

"Well they are and so are you. Only two more months until we will be holding them.

"Was…was he stalking me? How'd he know I was there?"

Finn nodded. "The police said he'd been stalking you for the past month."

Rachel closed her eyes as another batch of tears erupted. "Is he ever going to let me get passed this? This is supposed to be a happy time and now I feel like I'm back in high school."

"I know, Rach. But he can't get to you anymore. He's dead. And it's going to get better. This is still very fresh. It just happened hours ago. But you will get better and I think once the babies are born, you'll be fine."

Rachel nodded and a smile suddenly appeared on her lips as her hand moved to her extruding stomach. "They know we're talking about them. They're both kicking."

Finn moved his large hand to her stomach and smiled. He lowered his head to her belly and gently rubbed. "Hey there, babies. Don't bother Mommy. Not that I think you can because she loves both of you so much. And so do I. We're both so excited to meet you two. I hope you guys are getting along in there. Come soon because we're waiting. We're going to give you the best life possible and you guys are so lucky because you have the best mommy ever."

Rachel smiled and tears of joy pooled in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. "And these babies."

"They're both fighters. They survived me going into labor early and now this."

"They're taking after you." Finn grinned as he gently rubbed her belly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Fighters like their mother."

"Hopefully they look like you. At least let's hope they have your nose."

"Rachel, stop it. You're stunning. I love your nose. I want them to look like you." Finn said as he kissed her lips. "Actually maybe our daughter should look more like me. I don't want the guys near her."

Rachel giggled and shook her head. "Already being the protective daddy?"

"Oh yeah." Finn nodded and chuckled. "She's not allowed to date till she's thirty."

"Oh Finn." Rachel laughed.

"I have this song I want to sing for you. I found it the other day and I thought of you." Finn smiled, taking Rachel's hand in his.

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

You came along just like a song  
And brighten my day  
Who would of believed that you where part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away

And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when your sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me

And you see I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short. The song is called Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow. _

_Happy Holidays!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rachel sat on the couch, rubbing her cramping stomach. She was watching the clock, timing her contractions. She had been having minor contractions for the past two days, but the doctor diagnosed them as Braxton Hicks. Now she could feel them getting much worse and they were only a few minutes apart. And to confirm her suspicions, a gush of water oozed out from between her legs, soaking her sweatpants. "Finn!"

Finn darted from the kitchen into the living room in a matter of two seconds. "What is it, baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm in labor. My water just broke and the contractions are only a few minutes apart." Rachel explained calmly as she continued to rub her belly.

"Oh god. We have to get you to the hospital." Finn's eyes widened, before shrinking back to normal size.

"Well I'm going to go change my sweatpants first and grab my overnight bag." Rachel slowly stood, but Finn grabbed onto her. "Finn, I'm fine. I can walk. I'm not crippled, just pregnant."

Finn nodded nervously and watched as she walked towards their bedroom slowly.

"Finn, you remembered to install the car seats, right? The hospital won't let us take the babies home without the car seats."

Finn's eyes grew wide again and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Yeah. I'm just going to go check on that." Finn darted outside to their car and grabbed the car seat boxes from their garage. He cursed at himself for not listening to Rachel earlier as he struggled to install the car seats. He managed to get it down pretty quickly and then dashed back inside to find Rachel waiting with her bag on the floor beside her. "Okay, let's go."

Rachel waddled out to the car, behind Finn and he helped her into the car. She winced as a contraction hit her, but continued to breathe deeply. "Can you believe we are finally going to meet them?"

"Yeah, crazy." Finn's forehead broke out into a sweat as he hopped into his seat and pulled onto the crowded street.

Rachel cringed again as the next contraction intensified

Finn glanced at her nervously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel breathed.

Finn was shocked at how calm Rachel was. He seemed more nervous than she was. "We'll be there soon, baby."

They arrived at the hospital room within five more minutes. Finn quickly parked the car and hopped out. Rachel shook her head as she watched him run into the hospital without her. She couldn't help but laugh. He came running back out and opened her door. She giggled again. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Sorry." He blushed as he took her bag and helped her out of the car.

"You might need the woman delivering the babies." She laughed as she leaned on him for support as they made their way into the hospital.

"My wife is in labor. She needs medical attention immediately." Finn spoke quickly as he practically stumbled into the front desk.

"Finn, I'm fine. Let me check in." Rachel shook her head and signed herself in. She explained her situation to the woman and her doctor took her in a wheelchair within seconds. Finn followed nervously.

Finn paced the room as they set Rachel up in a room and examined her.

Dr. Pierce pulled off her glove and gave Rachel a comforting smile. Rachel had been a little uneasy with the examination due to Jesse's attack a few weeks ago, but she was okay. "Well, it seems to be that you are six centimeters dilated. We've got four more to go."

Rachel nodded and smiled at the doctor. "And you think I can deliver vaginally?"

"I think you'll do just fine. There is only a little scar tissue left and you seem to be in great condition." Dr. Pierce said. "How are you doing pain wise?"

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm okay."

"How are you so calm?" Finn breathed as he stared at his wife in shock.

"I'm used to pain." Rachel sighed. Finn smiled sadly at her and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her lips.

It was hours before Rachel was finally dilated fully. She had been doing great. It was Finn that was the nervous one. Constantly pacing and asking if she was okay. He was bumping into everything and breaking into sweats. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Rachel. This is it. You ready?"

"More ready than I'll ever be." Rachel sighed, before wincing at the painful contraction.

"Okay, I want you to push. Give me everything you've got." Dr. Pierce smiled as she stood at the end of Rachel's bed.

Two of the nurses held up Rachel's leg, while another braced her back. Finn held her hand, his eyes wide with fear. Rachel took a deep breath, before leaning her chin against her chest and pushing with all her strength. She felt the sweat beading on her forehead and a sharp pain in her lower back, but she continued to push.

"You're doing great. Take a deep breath and push again." Dr. Pierce directed.

Rachel breathed deeply, before pushing again. She squeezed down on Finn's hand and shut her eyes tightly. Finn watched in amazement at how calm she still was. Not a sound was coming from her with the exception of her breaths and little grunts from pushing. "You're doing great, baby."

"Baby A is crowning!" Dr. Pierce called out after a few more pushes. "C'mon Rachel, you are doing great!"

It took a few more pushes for little screams to fill the hospital room. Rachel looked up at the small baby in the doctors arms and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Baby A is the boy!" Dr. Pierce announced. "Keep pushing. We've got another one to go."

Rachel continued to push, feeling exhaustion overwhelm her body. Finn craned his neck to peek at the baby and suddenly felt sick. He was so glad that he wasn't in Rachel's position right now. But he felt horrible that she was in so much pain that he technically caused. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and offered her a smile. "You're doing great, baby. Keep going. We're almost there."

It was another two minutes, before more screams filled the air. "Baby B is here! And it's the girl!"

Baby B was taken away to be tested and cleaned and after Rachel delivered the placenta and was cleaned up, she and Finn waited anxiously for the babies. Finn leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "We did it, baby. We did it."

The nurse brought the babies out, handing the boy to Rachel and the girl to Finn. Rachel felt more joyful tears trickle down her cheeks as she stared at her beautiful babies. "They're perfect."

"God Rachel, she is all you. She looks just like you." Finn smiled as he observed every detail of his daughter's features. Her dark hair and big brown eyes with long eyelashes.

"Well he looks just like you." Rachel laughed as she examined her son. He too had dark hair and brown eyes, but his eyes resembled Finn. He had Finn's nose too and she could see his dimples as he yawned. "We need names."

"I like the name Liam."

"I like that too. How about Liam Christopher? And I also like the name Isabella." Rachel said.

"Liam Christopher after my father? I love it. How about Isabella Charlotte."

Rachel nodded as more tears welled in her eyes, but Finn wasn't sure if these ones were joyful. "I like that. I want Charlotte to know that I will always love her and that she will always be remembered."

"I think she already knows." Finn said as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek. "God, they're so beautiful. We make beautiful babies, huh?"

"We sure do." Rachel smiled and she lifted the baby boy to press a soft kiss to his head. "Hi Liam. I'm your mommy. I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that."

Finn and Rachel switched babies, both very careful during the transition. Rachel held her daughter with a smile and kissed her head too. "Hi Isabella. Mommy loves you just as much too."

"They're both going to be heartbreakers." Finn chuckled. "And I can tell already that Isabella is going to be a singer. She came out with some strong lungs."

Rachel giggled and nodded in agreement. "They can be whatever they want and choose whatever hobbies they want as long as they're happy."

Finn nodded in agreement. "How did I get so lucky? An amazing, gorgeous wife and now two beautiful babies."

"Everything we went through was worth it. I would go through everything all over again to have these two in my arms." Rachel smiled.

Finn leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to his wife's lips. They both never felt so happy and thankful in their lives.

_They finally had their babies after such a long journey! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finn hopped out of the car and sprinted around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and smiled at Rachel, who sat between the two car seats. Isabella was wide-awake, staring up at her mother with her big brown eyes, while Liam slept, with his tiny hand wrapped around one of Rachel's fingers. Rachel leaned in closer to Isabella and cooed. "Welcome home, beautiful."

Finn's smile grew wider and he unsnapped the car seat from the car. Then he went around to the other side of the car to get Liam's car seat. Rachel slowly slid out of the car and made her way to Finn to take Isabella. "Babe, I've got them. You just gave birth."

"Two days ago. I'm fine. I feel great. Besides, I would like to carry at least one of my babies. And Isabella's the tiny one." She laughed, smiling down at Liam's chubby belly.

Finn chuckled and reluctantly handed Isabella's car seat to her, before taking Liam. They made their way inside, only to be greeted by their friends and both Finn and Rachel's parents. "Welcome home!"

"You guys are amazing." Rachel squealed as her eyes met her friends and family. Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she was embraced by her fathers and Carole and Burt.

"Aunt Rachie!" Tyler shouted as he ran towards his aunt.

"Hey buddy." Rachel smiled down at the little boy as she placed the car seat on the floor. She knelt to the floor and hugged Tyler, before unbuckling Isabella and cuddling her in her arms.

"She tiny." Tyler burrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the baby in Rachel's arms.

"You were this little once." Rachel grinned, recalling when Tyler was born. She and Finn had flown down to Georgia with Kurt and Blaine when they had received the call that the woman they were adopting from had gone into labor. She had held Kurt and Blaine's hands while they had anxiously waited in the hospital. She too had been nervous that something would go wrong. The question looming in everyone's head was _what if the mother changes her mind? _

Kurt and Blaine had been the first to see their baby. Rachel and Finn continued to wait another half hour, until Blaine came to collect to meet their new baby. Rachel cried the moment she laid eyes on her nephew, wishing she could have one of her own. She and Finn had just started trying to have a baby. Little did she know at the time that it would take over three years to have one- or two.

"We all brought over a plate of food-vegan of course- so you don't have to worry about cooking or anything. It should get you past the first week or so." Quinn said.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do that." Rachel smiled.

"Rach, you were the one who helped all of us out so much when he had our children. You were the one to organize the celebrations and the one to cook and bake the most delicious food." Puck said, recalling the day they brought Kaylin home. Rachel had cooked at least eight meals for them and cleaned the house and did all of their laundry while they were still in the hospital. She had also helped Quinn tremendously when Puck went back to work.

"Not to mention, you spoiled all of our kids. You are like the best aunt ever." Sam said.

"Well love you guys and your children." Rachel smiled wider.

The day was filled with laughs and people doting over the twins. Everyone began to leave around eight, wishing Finn and Rachel good luck on their first night home with the twins.

Rachel lifted Isabella up from her seat and cuddled the little girl in her arms. Isabella stared up at her mother and wrapped her tiny fingers around her mother's thumb. Rachel smiled down at the baby and leaned down to kiss her head. "I'm going to put her in her pajamas and feed her. Can you finish putting the stuff away in the kitchen and then bring in Liam?"

"Of course." Finn said, picking up Noah's seat and bringing it into the kitchen.

Rachel made her way into the nursery and placed Isabella on the changing table. She cooed at the baby as she gently pulled out her Minnie mouse one piece. "We have a lot of pee pee in this diaper. Let's put on a nice clean one."

The little girl stared up at her mother with wide brown eyes.

Rachel kept a hand on Isabella's stomach as she reached to grab a fresh diaper and her pajamas. She quickly changed her diaper and slid on the pink and white striped pajama one piece. Rachel then lifted her back up and kissed her cheek. "All clean and comfy. Now it's time to eat."

Rachel sat down on the rocking chair and lifted up her shirt. She moved her nursing bra and brought Isabella to her breast. Isabella instantly latched on and her tiny fingers moved to grip Rachel's fingers. Rachel gently rocked back and forth and stared down at the baby girl while she ate. Rachel loved this. Just holding her daughter in her arms while she ate. It was amazing how you could love something so tiny with all your heart.

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts, a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could, oh yes

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Finn smiled when he entered the nursery with his son in his hands to find Rachel feeding Isabella and singing softly. He wanted to freeze time. To live in this moment forever.

"I think she's out. She stopped eating." Rachel said softly and she gently brushed a hand over Isabella's head.

"I think this guy made a poop." Finn said, playfully poking Liam's nose. "It's your turn isn't it?"

"Oh no. I did his poopy diaper this morning. Plus, I'm all set up to feed him." Rachel laughed. "And I'm going to put her in her crib."

"Fine." Finn sighed with a smirk. He gently placed the content baby on the changing table and slid off his clothes. He opened the diaper and cringed. "Oh god! This smells horrible."

"And what does your poop smell like roses? Because I share a bathroom with you and I can tell you it doesn't."

"Be quiet." He turned his head to stick his tongue out at her. He cleaned Liam up quickly and carefully put on his pajamas, a blue and white striped one-piece to match Isabella. He lifted Liam in the air and brought him down to kiss his chubby belly. "Okay buddy, all clean. Now you can go eat."

Rachel was already back in the rocking chair, waiting for him. She reached her arms out for her son and cuddled him. He instantly latched on and began to eat. "You love your food, baby boy."

"I guess he's already taking after me in that." Finn laughed. "How did we get so lucky? Isn't it crazy how we created them? We created such beautiful children."

"We sure did." Rachel smiled as she gently stroked Liam's head.

_Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short! I think many of you thought last chapter was the end, but it is not. I will definitely tell you two chapters before the last one. Thanks! Review!_


End file.
